


En Femme

by Mthaytr



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Abuse of schoolgirl uniforms, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, M/M, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2818844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mthaytr/pseuds/Mthaytr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Mmm, you look so good in that,” Mustang said, enjoying Edward's furious blush. “Such a pretty little girl you make for Daddy.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	En Femme

**Author's Note:**

> An anon on Tumblr wanted crossdressing, possibly in a schoolgirl uniform, so this thing occurred. Also daddy kink, because I have been hella into that recently and it seemed to fit so well. No real D/S, for once, though my Roy is unavoidably dommy.
> 
> Porn, porn, porn porn porn.

The first time Ed put the outfit on, it didn’t stay there very long. He had stormed into the bedroom wearing the little plaid miniskirt in question, hands fisted by his sides and a black look in his eye, glanced once at Roy, all smarmy and self-satisfied as he lounged on the bed, then had stormed right the fuck back out again.

“I don’t even know why you’d want me to,” he had groused that night in the kitchen, keeping a wary eye on Mustang, who poured hot chocolate like he was entirely too pleased with himself for someone who hadn’t gotten what he wanted. “I don’t fucking get it.”

“Do you have to understand why?” Roy responded, serenely. “Isn’t it enough that I want you to?”

And Ed wanted to say _no,_ it fucking wasn’t, because prancing into the bedroom in a goddamn schoolgirl outfit was really pretty fucking embarrassing, but he wasn’t the kind of asshole who was into denying his partners what they wanted, so he made some more grumbling noises as he drank his hot chocolate, but didn’t argue.

The second time lasted a bit longer: he made it all the way to the bed. Mustang sat up properly as he approached, putting both of his feet flat on the floor, and inhaled sharply when he dragged the back of his hand up the smooth material of Ed’s uniform blouse.

Then, Mustang had said:

“Mmm, you look so good in that,” which had made Ed blush but not in a _bad_ way, but then: “Such a pretty little girl you make for Daddy,” and those words had hit him with such an intense wave of arousal and embarrassment that Ed had just wrenched himself away from the man’s touch and fled, face scarlet, back to the safety of the bathroom to collect himself.

Roy, of course, was up and knocking in seconds, apologizing profusely -- and as far as Ed could tell, sincerely -- to the closed door. Another knock.

“Is everything okay?” the man asked, with a note of deep concern. “Ed?” he asked again when Ed didn’t respond.

“Yeah, I’m fine, just gimme a sec,” Edward said, huddled with his knees pulled in on the toilet lid. He breathed out, closing his eyes to block everything out, trying to calm himself. Really, he was fine: he didn’t know what his problem was. Obviously he had one, but whether he liked it or not, Mustang’s comment had left him hard as fuck and didn’t want to deal with thorny things like emotions until those more pressing problems were taken care of. Without another thought on the matter, he began to strip, leaving the skirt crumpled up on the floor next to the blouse and the thigh-highs.

Then, a muffled: “You sure you’re alright?” and Ed huffed a laugh. The man was so fucking noble.

“Yes, Mustang, I told you I’m fine.” He unlocked the door and opened it, a development that apparently startled the man, but not as much as Ed’s sudden nakedness. “Now get in here and fuck me in the shower, old man, before I have to do it myself.”

Roy seemed for a moment quite speechless.

“Edward,” he breathed, staring at his lover’s naked form, apparently under the influence of a mild paralysis. “Not that I don’t want to -- I do, very much -- but… shouldn’t we, uh --” the sudden derailment was apparently his reaction to the way Edward slipped his hand behind himself to toy at his entrance, giving a soft groan at the sensation “-- talk about it, first?”

“Plenty of time to talk later,” Ed replied, eyes closed in bliss as he probed himself, teased, though he was unable to hold back his smirk. “So are you gonna do it, or have you forgotten how to use your dick?” he asked, smirking -- and Roy surged forward, pinning Ed to the bathroom sink, and that was that for the evening.

After all was said and done, and they were lying beside each other in the bed, wrapped up in each other’s arms, Roy twirled a finger around a lock of Ed’s damp hair and brought it up again.

“You know, we really don’t have to do this, if you’re so opposed to it,” he said, neutral, not giving himself away at all.

Ed pushed himself away from his lover just enough to get a good look at his face, which was equally revealing.

“What the fuck?” Ed asked, though without any particular venom. “You’re just going to back off now after I’ve already been in the damn thing twice?” Roy seemed to find this funny: at least he chuckled, and petted Ed’s hair, which was a good response to anything as far as Ed was concerned.

“No, no. It’s still something that I would --” a breath “-- _very_ much like to do. But that’s twice now that you’ve, ah, left, before we could even get started. I don’t want to make you do something that you’re really that uncomfortable with.”

Ed snorted, closing his eyes and enjoying the soft strokes of the general’s hand through his hair.

“I agreed to it, didn’t I?” he mumbled, groaning as nails scraped gently across his scalp. “So I’ll do it. Tomorrow, I promise.” He would.

There was a considering pause.

“Okay,” Roy finally said, seeming not to want to fight it, at least for the moment. There was another pause. “Sorry I surprised you with the ‘daddy’ thing,” he added, a bit sheepish. “I don’t know what came over me. I won’t do it again.”

The deep consternation Edward felt upon hearing that surprised him. Hearing the general say that -- _pretty little girl for daddy,_ all rough and deep and possessive -- had turned him on like a bolt of lightning, but he hadn’t really expected to _want_ to hear it again.

But he did, undeniably. Instead of acknowledging this fact, like a normal human, he buried his face in the pillow.

“No, ‘sokay. You can if you want,” came his half-muffled objection. He turned his face just a bit so he could watch Mustang out of the corner of his eye. The look of surprise on Roy’s face was somehow satisfying.

“Ed, I’m honored that you would try, but really, you don’t have to --”

Ed’s interruption was embarrassed, but never hesitant.

“No -- I liked it.”

Stunned silence hung between them for a moment, two -- then, pure, sadistic _delight_ pulled Roy’s frown out into a deadly smirk.

“Is that so,” he purred, pulling Ed closer. “Maybe we should subject that theory to some… _rigorous_ testing.”

Ed groaned and attempted to shove the other man away, pretending he didn’t find it just a _little_ bit hot that Mustang was hitting on him with science.

“Oh my god, are you ready to go again already?” he asked; Roy chuckled, nuzzling Edward’s neck over-affectionately, and said:

“For you, all the time, baby,” and no matter how hard Ed squirmed, no matter the vehemence of his protests, Mustang wouldn’t let him go.

*

The third time Ed put on the outfit, he ambushed Roy in the living room. No sooner had he closed the front door and set down his briefcase than Edward stepped out of the kitchen, hands clasped behind his back, and blushing at the ground really quite appealingly.

The general swallowed, his mouth going dry in a hot instant. 

The green pleated skirt fit Ed perfectly, hanging low on his hips and swishing as he walked forward to reveal firmly toned legs beneath -- and didn’t do much to hide Edward’s erection, either. The shirt fit a bit less well, but that had been Roy’s intention: it rode up on Ed’s stomach to reveal just a tantalizing glimpse of skin, and the first few buttons remained undone below the fall of Edward’s loose hair. And… was that a touch of _makeup_ he was wearing?

Mustang wondered if his lover was wearing those panties under the skirt, or maybe nothing at all. All the blood in his body arrived promptly at his dick as he thought it.

“Well, _hello,_ ” Roy purred, risking a step closer. Ed flushed brighter, but didn’t run away, which was a good sign. Still cautious, he continued: “This is a pleasant surprise.”

He was absolutely dying to know who had taught Ed to put on makeup, but he wasn’t about to break this magical moment by asking.

And then, still looking at Roy’s feet shyly, Edward murmured:

“Welcome home, daddy,” and every other thought in Mustang’s mind flew straight out the window because he was hard as hell and Edward was barely ten feet in front of him and looking like _that_ and anything else Roy had planned to do that day could wait.

Then, they were touching, their bodies hot against each other, and Ed gave Mustang a wide, startled look as Roy took him by the shoulders and shoved him up against the wall, devouring the exposed skin of his neck, his thigh pressed hard against Ed’s erection. The man gave a brief sigh, and let his head hang to the side to allow Roy access.

When he was finally done, he pulled back a bit and pressed a kiss to the corner of his lover’s mouth.

“It’s good to see you again,” he said, deep and possessive, eyes locked on Edward’s, appreciating the way the man’s darkened lashes framed his golden eyes. “Have you been a good girl for me, while I’ve been away?”

Against his leg, he felt Ed’s cock twitch through the fabric of the skirt, and a startled, breathy sound escaped from the blonde’s lips. 

Well, wasn’t that interesting.

“Yes, daddy,” he replied, still putting on that _thrillingly_ shy voice. Then: “I’ve had _this_ all afternoon --” he wiggled his hips to dig his erection into Mustang’s leg “-- but I waited for you to take care of it.”

Roy groaned and pressed his head against the wall, almost unable to believe what he was hearing.

“Oh, christ,” Roy said, closing his eyes as he attempted to regain his composure. “That is good. God. Very good.”

He couldn’t stop the hand that slid between their bodies, up under Ed’s skirt -- he _had_ put on that lacy underwear -- to cup his lover’s erection.

“Don’t worry, baby, daddy’s going to take care of you now,” he said, rough and possessive, then kissed Edward on the lips, letting his tongue part Ed’s lips to explore the mysteries behind.

He tasted like lipstick. The thought was inexplicably arousing.

He pulled away to press a kiss to Ed’s collarbone, his hand slipping down between his lover’s legs, across the soft material of his underwear until the dry silkiness turned damp and he paused, questioning, his breath hard and fast.

Damp? There was only one way to know what that meant. With practiced fingers, he shoved the garment to the side and pressed a finger to Ed’s entrance. Slick, hot, loose: it took Roy’s finger without Roy even meaning to do so, and the noise Mustang made at the shock mingled with Edward’s groan at the penetration.

“You got yourself ready for me?” Roy asked, digging the fingers of his other hand into Ed’s shoulder: Edward gave a whimpering kind of assent, nodding.

“I was waiting so long, Daddy,” he said, and Roy sucked in a breath. “I just -- ah!” he interrupted himself, as Roy’s finger slid the rest of the way into Edward’s body to hit his prostate. “Nngh,” he added, high and strained, as he tried to speak again despite the way that Roy began to thrust his finger in rhythmically. “I just wanted you to fuck me as soon as you got home.”

God, for someone who hadn’t been into this even just twenty-four hours ago, he sure as hell was _good_ at it.

Ed’s fingers began to dig harder into Roy’s back as the older man added a second digit, fucking the blonde on his fingers and loving the sloppy, wet noises it made.

“Was it worth the wait?” he asked, even as he wrung high, frantic noises out of his lover’s mouth. “Hm? Did you want to get fingered up against the wall in your school uniform? Such a dirty, dirty, girl,” he purred, feeling wild and on fire and nothing on this earth could have prepared him for the sheer exhilaration of doing _this_ with Edward, of having the man writhing on his fingers, lipstick leaving marks on Roy’s jaw as the blonde’s clawing fingers would leave marks on Roy’s back. “That’s what you like about skirts, isn’t it? Easy access.”

“Yes, daddy,” she said, breathlessly, between whimpers and shivery little gasps. “But… I didn’t just want to get fingered. I want you to _fuck_ me against the wall, daddy.”

Sudden, explosive desire overcame him

“Fuck, Edward,” he said, astonished and grateful and hard as hell. “If that’s what you want, then who am I to deny you?” He pulled his fingers out, spun the man around to face the wall. “Bend over. Further,” he added, and Ed folded himself over, elbows braced up against the wall and cheek pressed against his forearms. The general wasted no time in flipping that skirt up onto Ed’s back and shoving those panties down around his thighs, leaving the man bare.

Roy had barely finished unzipping his pants before his cock was at Ed’s entrance. Correctly interpreting the pause, Ed spoke.

“Fuck me, daddy,” he said, breathless and desperate -- and then whatever else he had meant to say turned to a wordless cry as Roy buried himself deep within Ed.

“God,” Roy said, both oath and prayer, as the pleasure of that tight heat overcame him. Another thrust, then another, harder, and Roy was lost in it, in the way Edward’s high, keening noises blossomed into full-throated moans as his daddy pounded into him, taking him the way he was meant to be taken, lost in the way Ed clenched around him, thrust himself back onto Roy’s cock like the greedy cockslut he was.

“Yes, please, daddy,” he whined, his knuckles going white as he dug his fingers into the wall. “Daddy, it feels so good, _daddy,_ please, daddy, _daddy --_ ”

And that was the last thing Edward managed before orgasming loudly, come splattering the wall hard in spurt after spurt. Roy had never even touched him.

The orgasmic pulsing of Ed’s tight passage around him did the general in: startled, he moaned through gritted teeth as that white-hot pleasure erupted through him, and his orgasm crested right on the heels of Edward’s.

When the last aftershocks were over, Roy watched intently as he pulled out, just so he could admire the way the come dripped out of Ed’s hole and down his legs. When Edward made to stand up, Roy kept him down with a hand.

“Not yet,” he said, and Edward froze. “If you walk around like this, you’re going to get a mess everywhere. We can’t have that, can we.”

Edward shook his head. Roy went to his knees, using his hands to spread Ed’s cheeks, and admire the filthy beauty of come spilling down between them.

“No, we can’t,” he agreed. “I have to clean my dirty little girl up first,” he said, and got to work with his tongue.

*

“Why were you so opposed to this in the first place?” Roy asked when the two were safely ensconced in his bed, his arms wrapped around Ed. “You certainly seemed to enjoy it enough when you finally let yourself do it.”

Ed made some kind of mumbling noise that Roy couldn’t understand, then, after a moment, translated with real words.

“Yeah. I did,” he said. “I just -- it was _embarrassing._ And I felt like an idiot. Especially at first.”

Roy nodded, thinking this over.

“Why was it so embarrassing for you?” A pause. “Was it because I asked you to wear women’s clothing? Did you see it as demeaning you?”

Edward frowned, glancing up at him with a furrowed brow.

“What?” he asked, and clearly by the tone of his voice they were not at all on the same page. “No. Why would it be demeaning to dress up like a girl?” he asked, and Roy’s heart warmed, not for the first time, at Ed’s rough charm. The man was a miracle, and for some reason he had chosen to share Roy’s bed, and Roy would never in his life be able to show enough gratitude for this.

“You have a way of cutting right to the heart of things,” Roy murmured, smiling. “It wouldn’t be. That’s just a stupid thing some people think.” Edward made a considering noise, and Roy petted his hair. “But if that’s not it, then why?”

Ed shrugged, his eyes shifting to stare at the pillow below him.

“I’unno.” A pause: clearly he was collecting his thoughts. “I guess I was just -- worried.”

Roy’s eyebrows arched high into the air, but he kept his voice level.

“About what?”

“Worried that you were really just wanting the real thing, but you’re stuck with me so you had to make do with a fake.”

Roy blinked, trying to comprehend his lover’s words; slowly, it dawned on him, and the pit of his stomach turned to ice.

“Edward… I hope you realize --”

But Ed cut him off again, and when he spoke, Roy could hear the fear in the edges of his voice.

“I’m just a little bit afraid you want me to be somebody I’m not.”

He pulled the man into a tight embrace, his frantic heartbeat pumping that cold through him.

“Oh, god, Edward,” Roy said, burying his face in Ed’s hair. “I’m so sorry. That’s not what I want at all.” He wondered what he had said, what he had done, that would make the man in his arms think he was anything less than perfect. 

“...It’s not?” he asked, and the note of hopefulness in those words broke Roy’s heart all over again.

“Of course not, Edward.” He pulled away to look Ed in the eyes: his eyeliner and lipstick had both smudged, and his hair was a complete mess, sticking out and tangling all over the place. In short, he looked thoroughly debauched, and he was astounding. “You are the most amazing person I have ever met, and I wouldn’t change a thing about you. Well, maybe I’d like you to be able to do basic household chores --” that earned him a smack, but he felt he had earned it “-- but other than that, nothing. Wanting to engage in roleplay doesn’t mean I want _you_ to change. I’m sorry I didn’t make that clearer to begin with.”

There was a silence, as Edward thought this through.

“Oh,” he said, then sat and thought about it for another moment. Then, a simple: “Well, I guess that’s alright then.”

Roy sighed his relief, though he didn’t release his death grip on his younger lover. Sometimes, things that seemed so painfully obvious to him were not nearly so much to Edward, and he ought to remember that.

“Good,” he replied, full of certainty. “Now, if you’re ever worried about something like that again, I want you to tell me about it. Promise?”

He could almost feel Ed rolling his eyes.

“Yeah, yeah,” he mumbled, and Roy was struck once again with gratitude.

They lay together in comfortable silence, enjoying the warmth and the closeness of their bodies, for perhaps a few minutes, before Roy remembered something.

“By the way, I’ve been meaning to ask,” he started, and Ed looked up at him again. “Who helped you put on that makeup? I believe I need to send them a bouquet of flowers and a thank-you note.”

Ed blushed, and buried his head again in Roy’s chest.

“Too bad, ‘cause that’s one secret I’m taking to the grave,” he said, though he sounded more cheeky than embarrassed when he said it.

“Well now I _have_ to know,” Roy replied, curiosity burning in him. “If you don’t tell me, the curiosity might actually kill me.”

Ed looked up at his lover again, a wide grin spread on his face.

“Well, ain’t life tough,” Edward said, sounding entirely too pleased with himself. Roy laughed.

“I suppose it is,” he said, and laid a kiss in the folds of his lover’s hair.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked, let me know! It makes me super happy and encourages me to write more of this trash :)


End file.
